


I've got a chrome-plated heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [40]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Backstory, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, POV Maritza, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Smart, moderately successful, but eager to please</i>, Maritza clocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a chrome-plated heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Artesian McCullough/Maritza Ramos - "You okay miss?"](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5902156#t6069324).

“You okay, miss?”

Maritza looks up, panic rising in her throat. “Um, sorry?”

The woman in front of her is pretty in a plain sort of way, looking like she stepped away from some nondescript office job. “You look a little nervous,” she says sheepishly, face coloring. “I mean, you’re dressed like you work here, but you seem a little lost.”

Maritza suddenly feels out of place in the dealership—of _course_ she looks lost. She’s playing a game she only knows half the rules to. But if she’s a major part of the game, she’s allowed to make up her own rules, right?

She relaxes her body, leaning in conspiratorially towards the woman. “To be honest, I have _no_ clue about cars. But I’m dying to test out one of these gorgeous things.” She slides a hand down the hood of a midnight-black Lexus and glances through her lashes at the woman. The name tag on her shirt reads _Artesian McCullough, VP of Sales_.

 _Artesian_ , Maritza thinks, drinking in the way the woman basks in the attention. _Now that’s a name you don’t forget_.

“I could…do a test drive with you? See how it goes?” Artesian’s eyes are hopeful; she scratches the back of her neck.

 _Smart, moderately successful, but eager to please_ , Maritza clocks. “Why don’t you go see if we can get some keys?”

She ignores the voice in the back of her head that tells her not to bite off more than she can chew.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Chrome-Plated Heart" by Melissa Etheridge


End file.
